Angel In Disguise
by Hermione Jean Burton
Summary: Just after her return to Heaven, Anna Milton finds herself in the company of three teenage wizards. Deciding to travel with them, she soon discovers a hidden world at war and a secret kept hidden from the magical trio... [Another summary inside]
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Just moments after her return to Heaven's ranks, Anna Milton finds herself in the same place as the Golden Trio, who are wary of her until she saves them from a gang of Snatchers. Hiding her true nature, she goes with them on their hunt to find the Horcruxes and a secret hidden away from the magical trio.

_Ontario, Canada_

"Cover your eyes!"

The young red-headed woman gasped out while she shook with the unfamiliar, yet familiar power that thrummed through her veins as she knelt and tried to stand again. Her torso glowed white-hot as it was exposed and her eyes started to glow. A man, an evil, a greedy glint in his eyes, tried to snatch her as she gasped out her words again, this time, drawing the last word out and yelled out before she exploded in a rush of power and light, incinerating the man while three covered their eyes and two stared, unfazed and unharmed.

Thunder rumbled after the light died down and silence followed. Looking up and uncovering his eyes as voices spoke in an unfamiliar language, the man who had been named earlier in the fight as Dean glared as a man in a long beige trench coat looked up and then over to him and the taller male in the room then scanned them for visible injuries.

"You would rather, we allowed her to corrupt our unit, Castiel?" Came a deep rumble. Looking at the man who'd spoken, the one named Castiel said nothing, just stared; no emotion running through his eyes or face.

"She knows the punishment for her crime is imprisonment. It is our law." The man continued, Dean helping a dark-haired woman up onto her feet but she was quickly disappearing from the barn, no sound coming from her before Castiel was laying two fingers on Dean and the taller man, also disappearing and appearing outside and by a sports sedan. They both groaned softly as they felt discomfort like they'd never felt before and looked to Castiel, only to find, he'd disappeared.

"Sam…" Dean began, only to be cut off by the only man there as he held his hand up and shook his head.

"I'm okay, Dean. But we just cracked open a whole can of trouble."

The sky seemed to agree with Sam's words as thunder crashed and lightning flashed a minute later and they got into the sedan. Moments later, it was starting up and they were driving off, a rock song playing from the speakers as the clouds above twisted and turned.

…

Never before had England seen a bright shooting star light up its skies. People would talk about the recent weather troubles and how the shooting star seemed to be a relief for the dull country for days to come.

In the Yorkshire countryside, a young couple were enjoying a camping trip. The location was a favourite for stargazing as they laid across the grass in front of their tent, but they weren't fully relaxed as they seemed.

Harry Potter and his best friend Hermione Granger had been running from a deadly force known as Voldemort and the followers who called themselves Death Eaters for nearly two months. Abandoned by their other friend Ronald Weasley, they'd somehow dodged capture and torture since their near escape from London.

The reason being, Harry Potter was famous. Famed for being orphaned at only 15 months, Harry had grown up not knowing his true identity or that his parents had been killed or even the full reason as to why he had a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. Killed by a method illegal to England, he had been the only known survivor and gained the title 'The Boy Who Lived'. For 11 years, Harry had been raised by his dead mother's sister and virtually told nothing about the things that he could do. For Harry and Hermione weren't normal… not normal at all.

They belonged to an underground society that spanned across the World known as the Wizarding World. It had been an utter shock for the 11-year-old to learn that he was not only a wizard but a famous one too. But nonetheless, he'd listened to his backstory, made the decision to attend England's Wizarding school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, joined the House of Gryffindor and met his two friends. One of which was staring up at the stars with him.

Harry blinked and shook his head as he thought back to Hogwarts and startled Hermione, who had fallen asleep beside him while he rubbed his head. Looking at him, Hermione frowned before she was reaching for a small silver beaded bag and reached into it, her arm going right in and up to the elbow.

"'Mione, I'm fine. Just a slight headache." Harry protested, fatigue in his voice as he watched her. Putting his hand on her upper arm, he shook his head and added, "Don't waste the Dittany for a silly thing like a headache."

"You haven't been practising your Occulemcy, Harry. What if it was…?" Hermione spoke up, looking at him as she stopped searching. Harry shook his head and sighed, looking up at the sky.

"It doesn't work. I've tried to calm my mind every night but it doesn't work." Harry muttered as a light appeared high in the sky above them. His friend's frown grew before she was opening her mouth to reply that he wasn't trying hard enough, but it was fruitless as Harry started to stand, his attention caught on something else as he stared.

"You don't think the Order's found us, do you, Hermione?" Harry asked, his eyes on a light that seemed to be getting closer… and brighter the longer he stared at it; until it seemed that it was about to burn through his eyes and into his retinas. Hissing told him that the same could be said for Hermione when she finally looked for the source of Harry's distraction.

The light only grew brighter and larger as it came closer to the ground at an alarming speed, that when Harry dared to look again, the air above them felt white-hot as he grabbed Hermione's arm and bodily threw her to the ground, landing awkwardly on top of her as it sped towards the ground, through the wards that protected their campsite and crashed some distance away, sending debris, dirt, grass and fiery soil into the air.

**_Okay, I know that this seems a bit too fast for my usual stories but it's the first time in quite a while that I've had a story just pop into my head and actually stay there for two whole days._**

**_Anyway, to explain the first part of the chapter in case you didn't quite get it. It's literally just after Anna Milton reinserted her Grace. The unnamed angel is Uriel. I was trying to keep within the Season 4 episode where Anna is forced to take back her grace during the squabble between the demon, Alistair and the Angels, Castiel and Uriel. Anyway, that's what it's meant to look like, feel free to comment if you don't like it, I don't give a shit. I've tried to make it as close to the actual scene itself._**

**_Hermione Jean Burton_**


	2. Chapter 2

_The light only grew brighter and larger as it came closer to the ground at an alarming speed, that when Harry dared to look again, it felt white hot as he grabbed Hermione's arm and bodily threw her to the ground, landing awkwardly of top of her as it sped towards the ground, through the wards that protected their campsite and crashed some distance away, sending debris, dirt, grass and fiery soil into the air._

… … … …

The crash hit their ears like a scream. Hunching over Hermione, Harry tried to keep her as safe as possible when she curled up against the heated air as they both felt the soil hit the grass around them. High pitched whining assaulted their ears before it stopped and the area turned silent.

Five minutes passed as Harry and Hermione stayed in that position before Harry let her sit up and looked at the site. Bright light seemed to spill over the craters edge and into the air, like a beacon, as they both slowly stood and armed themselves each with a wand and a spell on their lips, should anything happen. The light was bright enough that it was sure to attract unwanted attention, namely from Voldemort and his followers, The Death Eaters or even nearby muggles who would have witnessed it.

Yet as they approached the mouth of the crater, the light seemed to soften slightly that it didn't nearly burn their eyes out of their skulls and a sound came from within. They neared the gaping hole right as the light flared then went out fully, leaving the two wizards in complete darkness and their eyes struggling to adjust when they looked into the hole.

A silhouette seemed to be moving as Harry's eyes adjusted and he lit up his wand then held it up. Curling up as if in pain, the person was completely naked and covered in what seemed to be burns. Red hair, redder than even a Weasley's mane of hair, shone in the wand light and hung down past the small of their back as a second wand lit up when Hermione uttered, "Lumos."

Seconds passed and the figure showed no other signs of movement as both teenagers carefully climbed down into the crater and slid to the bottom, bits of soil sliding down with them while they braced against the earth with their hands. Stopping as they hit the bottom, they watched the person warily before Hermione was walking forward, her hand going into her bag, pulling out a small bottle and uncapping it while she knelt down and saw that the person who had fallen from the sky was a young woman, curled up and unconscious. Her pale skin was covered in raw burns with some chafing from moving at speed toward the ground. Her hair was matted with dirt, sweat, some dark gooey substance and grease and there looked to be a dirty rag wrapped around her left hand, Hermione observed as she dabbed Dittany on the burns gently, watching for signs of the woman coming back to a conscious state, wincing as she dabbed at a particularly red burn and got a hiss in return. Looking at the woman as movement came slowly, she saw that bright turquoise eyes were open and the woman was staring at her, pain in her face before she was trying to move further and hissing again, a hand going to her ribs before she was letting her hand fall again and she was falling into her previous state again when Harry got nearer and shared another look with Hermione who was trying to dab where the hand had gone, without moving the woman too roughly, and then recapped the Dittany bottle a few moments later.

"Help me with her, Harry?" Came her request as she stowed the bottle in the bag then the bag went over her shoulder as she stood. Raising his wand absently, he watched as the stream of light went from the tip to the woman and surrounded her, lifting her up from the ground and stretched her out as if she were on a stretcher. There she floated before them until Harry began moving up the slopes with Hermione, back to their tent and clothy safety.

A quick "_Erecto"_ and _"Reparo" _and the collapsed side of the tent was standing as Harry took the woman inside and gently laid her on a bottom bunk bed while the wards were re-erected. The grime and dirt was made slightly worse in the tent's light as Harry lowered his wand but kept it trained on the sleeping body's chest as he muttered, "Ferula."

White, clean, soft bandages appeared wrapped around her chest as the last ward was uttered and Hermione came inside as Harry covered the body and stood back whilst the woman moved slightly but otherwise stayed in the same position when he moved to go to the kitchen as the kettle stopped boiling.

Handing her best friend a cup of tea she'd freshly made, Hermione looked over to the woman in the bed and frowned, thinking as she cradled her own to her chest and enjoyed the warmth the cup gave off. The burns and grazes looked almost healed where she'd put the Dittany essence but there was the mystery of why she'd crashed nearby their tent, why the light had been so bright and the fact that when it crashed, it'd ruined the wards.

"We should move on, 'Mione." Came Harry's concerned voice behind her, "There's no doubting that the Death Eaters saw the meteor tonight. They'll probably come investigate soon. We should move on while we can."

Looking behind her, Hermione sighed and glanced back at the bed before looking at Harry again, "What are we going to do about her though? We barely have enough food to see the both of us through the week."

"Something tells me you won't have to worry about food for three." came a quiet American accent. The exact area was unclear as both teenagers startled and looked over to the bed. The woman was awake and alert, sitting up in the bed even, albeit with the covers still covering her chest and lower body. Her wounds had completely gone, not even a scar was in sight, as she looked herself over then back to them again with eyes that held a deep wisdom, but also a curiosity, within them as she looked around the tent and back to the two teens watching her carefully.

They stayed staring at each other for quite some time before the woman looked like she was getting uncomfortable and looked away, staring down into her hands and said, "You don't have to be worried."

"How can we be worried? You fell out of the sky," Hermione piped up, watching as the woman looked at her, eyes questioning, "You could be a Death Eater for all we know."

The woman's expression fell into confusion as she listened then stood, keeping the blanket wrapped around her as her eyes narrowed slightly, shook her head and replied, "Trust me. I'm not one of those whatever you called me."

"How can we trust someone we don't even know?"

"You took me in." The woman seemed patient but cocked her head as if she were listening to something before she was adding, "Until I crashed here, wherever here is," "England. North Yorkshire to be exact." "I was in the middle of getting away from my brothers."

Hermione tutted and looked disbelieving as the woman looked down at the duvet again, bit her lip before she sat down and closed her eyes, looking subordinate as Harry took his friend back into the kitchen and muttered, "I think we should trust her. She hasn't done anything hostile towards us and she probably doesn't even know whereabouts she is in England."

"Harry..." Hermione tried to interrupt, only for Harry to shake his head, "If she were a Death Eater, she'd have handed us in as soon as she woke up, 'Mione. She doesn't have the Dark Mark and the accent gives it away that she's not from around here."

"Harry, we don't even know her _name._" Hermione replied when Harry paused for breath. Looking at her friend, she saw something in him that wasn't the ever-present caution or the poorly disguised fear that had lingered since they began this folly. It was trust; a deep, distant trust in their guest was showing in his eyes as he shrugged and answered, "That's easily solved, Hermione. She's in need of shelter and maybe some clothes. We have one and can just get the other."

"I hope you're right, Potter. We're both screwed if we get caught."

… …

_**Okay, so I realised three things when I opened up this chapter today.**_

_**One was that it was read-only for some odd reason.**_

_**Two, I'd started the next chapter on the bottom of the document.**_

_**Three, I've been watching too much Youtube lately. Especially a YouTuber called Graysstillplays. I've also been playing too much Sims 4.**_

_**With this virus going round, my job has basically seconded me to the shop floor of Asda and doing the decarding of the shelves. Not the most glamorous job but it's better than being stuck at home doing jack shit all day. This isn't a complaint by the way, that cafe does have it's moments where it's like, "Why do we need two people on when it's so quiet?"**_

_**Anyway, I hope you like this and please please hit me with some constructive feedback. I could really use that lift and love right now. And also, stay home, stay safe, protect each other and the Health Service.**_

_**Hermione Jean Burton xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_"I hope you're right, Potter. We're both screwed if we get caught."_

Anna caught the words as the girl stalked past the bed and headed towards a silver beaded bag while Harry disappeared back into the kitchen and soon came back out with another mug in hand, which he handed to her. The scent of a herbal tea hit her nose while the one called Potter set it on the floor beside her and went to stand outside, his friend coming up soon afterward and handing her some clothes which she took with a silent, confused look.

"Take them. They might fit," Was the explanation as they were passed over. She held up a hand as Anna opened her mouth and added, "In case you haven't noticed, England is one of the countries where people have to wear clothes."

"So's America." Came the gritted answer as Anna stood, took the clothes and looked around before Hermione pointed to a door off the kitchen. Shooting her a thankful look, Anna soon disappeared while she cleaned the soot off her body then dressed in the clothes that felt like they just about fit as she pulled the t-shirt down and tried to do something with her hair. Her powers felt alien after 25 years as a human and the way she'd gotten them back hadn't really what she'd intended, had she _actually wanted_ to reinsert the power. She couldn't tell these kids just what she was; that is if she stayed or was wanted. It was risky enough that she'd landed, or crashed, here in the first place as she pulled her hair up from her face and tied it off with a hair elastic she found lying around.

As she worked, she could hear the two kids talking outside with hushed voices about what would happen. The male sounded worried, stressed, and kept mentioning someone they kept referring to as 'Dumbledore' and someone else, but the name never reached her ears as she stepped out of the bathroom and caught them both huddled over a necklace of some sort. Clearing her throat, she watched as they snatched the necklace away from where it had been laying and they looked at her with similar startled looks.

Anna stood there awkwardly as they scrutinized her but it soon passed as the boy cleared his throat and scratched his neck, looking away and to his friend who watched with caution.

"I've already said you don't need to fear me," Anna began, noticing this and straightening up, "And I don't plan on sticking around anyway."

She walked towards the tent flap and stepped outside into the rain that had started in the past hour and carried on walking before they could even react; almost flying off when she'd reached an acceptable distance from the two when the boy shouted to her.

"Wait! You don't know what's out there…"

Voldemort

Tom Marvolo Riddle, more commonly known to his followers as The Dark Lord or Lord Voldemort, wasn't happy. The body of the last person who'd managed to incur his wrath lay at his feet as his beloved snake feasted and he put away his loyal Yew wand.

The news he'd received about a light flying over the Pennine Mountains gave him little information but that it set a jolt of fear running through his veins as he turned away from Nagini's meal and started pacing. His followers who were gathered before him followed his every move silently, their faces pensive as he stopped in front of a grand fireplace and stood there, back faced towards the group, hands clasped firmly in the small as he stared into the mirror above the mantelpiece. One would think that he was admiring the splendor of the frame until he calmly turned and looked to his followers, three in particular. Once slicked back hair now stood in rough frizzed curls above the man's robed shoulders as he stared at the ground with the women by his side.

"Such an elegant frame you have around this mirror, Lucius." He spoke, his voice a silky calm as he addressed the man, causing the trio to look up, pride shining in a woman's eyes. Her beady eyes, black as coal, hair in ringlets that were pulled back in a messy half-do away from a hawk-like face, complete with yellowed, yet perfect teeth. The other woman on the man's right did not dare look up or proud as Voldemort kept on talking, "Such a shame if anything were to happen to it, wouldn't you say?"

"My Lord?" The man asked, a flash of confusion flashing across his features as he dared to make eye contact. This quick contact was enough for Voldemort to catch it, however, as he turned away and began pacing again, disturbing the snake from its meal as it hissed annoyed. The hiss was ignored however as Voldemort mulled over the Potter situation and what to do.

"Harry Potter had escaped our grasp too many times." The eventually loud statement was met with jeers and boo's from the crowd, "Try as we might, he keeps getting away. Can anyone tell me why that is?"

Silence reigned as though he waited for an answer before he answered, "It is because of the protections given to him by Dumbledore. His own magical prowess and his own recklessness that has allowed him to escape our last few encounters."

_**OOOOHHHHH! VOLDEMORT'S HERE!**_

_**Lol, I should really stop switching characters halfway through a story. Anyway, I hope you like it and please, please, please leave a comment. I've said it before, all constructive feedback is welcome.**_

_**Hermione Jean Burton**_


	4. Chapter 4

Again jeers were heard from the Death Eaters as Voldemort spoke before them. The loudest jeering came from his most loyal lieutenant, Voldemort waited for silence to reign again before he spoke again.

"Harry Potter must be captured." Voldemort told them, looking at each of his followers as they listened, "The rebellion will no doubt end if they are aware that their only 'hope' is once and for all, dead."

This was met with a sick happiness that had a rare smirk appear on Voldemort's face before it was wiped off as he turned away from the group and looked at his beloved snake.

_**[A.N: Sorry, I've never been good at writing an evil character. Torture maybe, but not an overly evil character.]**_

Line Break

Anna, Harry and Hermione

"Hold on. Let me get this straight," Anna held up her hands after listening carefully to their tale, "You're actually warning me about a guy whose name you won't reveal and that… the both of you are wanted by him and his followers?"

The teenagers, Harry and Hermione now they'd each introduced themselves, nodded which only caused Anna to run her hand down her face and sigh before she turned away from them, went to the tent entrance and looked outside at the rain that poured outside. She'd been surprised when she saw that the place she'd woken up in had actually been a tent until she saw the calm look on Harry's face when he looked back at her.

"Anna, you're taking this a lot better than we thought…" Harry spoke up after about five minutes, causing her to look behind at him, scoff slightly and turn back to the rain.

"I've been thrown into a mental hospital because I claimed to hear Angels until I broke out, gone home to find my parents had been murdered, chased around America by people who want to use or kill me with a pair of brothers called Sam and Dean Winchester only to then crash in England, and to wake up in a tent that's bigger on the inside with a pair of teenagers who've just dropped a literal bomb that they're wanted by a terrorist group." Anna summarised, using her fingers to count down the events that had happened to her personally, grimacing as she looked back at them, "So, yeah I think I can take this a lot harder than I actually am."

She just caught a flash of sorrow in the teens' eyes before Hermione cleared her throat, muttered something that sounded like condolences and went into the kitchen once again as Harry stood there while she looked out at the weather again.

"You're an orphan?" Came the quietest question from the teenage boy as he came up behind her and stood there, looking at the young woman beside him as she mutely brought a hand up to her eye as she sniffed, shrugged and answered, "I'm guessing you're an orphan, huh?"

Harry just nodded and looked out at the rain, before he was sighing, "Lost my parents at fifteen months. I can tell you this, Anna. It doesn't get any easier, the pain… It just sort of numbs after a while."

"You're actually wise for a teenager," Anna observed when she looked at him. Harry just shrugged as he thought back to the other deaths in his life; Cedric Diggory, his Godfather, Sirius Black and just the previous school year, his headmaster, Albus Dumbledore had all impacted on him and his friends and school and torn a hole that he felt would never heal as he muttered, "I've lost more than my parents. I lost my Godfather and the school Hermione and I have had a couple of deaths."

"I'm sorry." Came Anna's whisper before she let herself sit down as cooking sounds came from the kitchen area. Her demeanour was still wary as she watched the rain fall and Harry watched her as they just talked about their different countries. Anna spoke about how she'd travelled with the two brothers she'd mentioned prior to coming to England and Harry spoke about the various adventures they'd had before going on the run. He omitted the use of magic as Anna laughed at Hermione punching a fellow school-goer, causing the girl to pop her head out curiously. The sound was cut short as she looked out at the rain and crouched into an alert posture as her face went blank. Loud thunderous cracks echoed through the rain as Harry and Hermione went over to the tent flap and were pushed back by the woman as gleeful voices came ever closer.

"Hermione," Harry muttered, watching the woman grip something with a vice-like grip. Looking at her friend, Hermione raised an eyebrow before he quietly said, "Did we reset the wards?"

Her eyes went wide before she was shaking her head and they were hurrying to pack up while the voices got louder as the people got closer. Harry hissed as he put a hand to his forehead, causing Hermione to look at him while he shook his head and mouthed, "He's annoyed."

"We gotta move." Anna's voice came from behind them. Looking round as they startled, Harry saw a change in the woman as she stood there. There was a sense of urgency and a dangerous look in her face as she began to help, throwing things to Hermione who packed them away and grabbed them both before the bag was even clasped shut and they disappeared, the familiar feeling of apparition squeezing in on them before they appeared in a messed up living room with every surface covered in books of some topic or other. Anna seemed to recognise where they were as she looked around the room and let the teenagers go.

"Dammit, Cas. I hope you've got good ne-." Came a gruff voice. A voice that had Anna turning around and her demeanour changing from tense to relieved at the sight of the man stood staring at her in shock.

"Hey Dean."

_**Erm… let me know if this is a good ending to this chapter… This is waaay overdue and I'm not sure if I'm gonna be keeping this laptop when the course I need it for is over so I'll be keeping everything on my little blue dongle for the meantime.**_

_**Hermione Jean Burton**_


	5. Chapter 5

_"Hey Dean."_

The bloke Anna had spoken to stared in shock as Harry and Hermione watched, silently coming to the conclusion that Anna was like them, possibly as powerful as Dumbledore. The living room seemed to tense even more as the man stared at the woman he so obviously knew before he was looking over at the two teenagers.

"I hope they're not…" 'Dean' spoke up, looking at Anna quickly as she shook her head but looked around before she asked, "Castiel or Uriel here?"

"Cas took us outta the barn and shucked his feathered arse outta there. The other dick, we ain't heard a thing." Those words seemed to be a relief to Anna as her breath indicated. "We just got back ourselves. Good job with those uglies, by the way."

"Well, You two, Ruby and Bobby saved my life. I kinda owe you." Dean nodded before he looked to the kids behind Anna and nodded their way.

"Who're your friends, Anna? Sammy and I not good enough?" There was a smirk that set off Dean's face as looking boyish as Anna shook her head before she was taking Harry and Hermione into the kitchen and sitting them down.

"We gotta talk, Dean."

"Start by introducing me to these two?" Dean told her, holding up his hand before he went to a fridge, opened it and grabbed a couple of bottles before he was closing it. Anna took the second bottle without being offered it and sighed.

"Dean, I want you to meet Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Harry, Hermione, Meet Dean Winchester, one of the brothers I told you about." Anna introduced them all as Hermione straightened up in her seat and looked to them both. Catching the look, Dean rolled his eyes while Anna nodded.

"Actually, we took on some dicks while Anna here and a friend of my brothers got outta there. It was in her parent's church." Dean casually told the teens, followed by a swig of the bottle, "What's your story?"

"I don't know if we should tell you." Hermione spoke up before Harry could begin talking. She looked suspiciously at Anna and Dean, "We don't even know where you've brought us, Anna."

"Sorry. We're in Sioux Falls, South Dakota." Anna apologised. Their mouths dropped. Shocked, both wizards looked between the two Americans casually leaning on the countertops as Dean nodded.

"Safest place there is here." Dean spoke up, "Bobby Singer's scrapyard."

He looked proud as the two friends looked to one another and decided to come out with what they'd been running from. Their tale caused Dean to gain a dangerous look, one far more formidable than Anna's as Hermione drew it to a close with a, "Now we're here in a whole new country. We don't even know if we'll be able to get back to England, not without Anna's help."

"And these guys literally have no sense of morality."

Harry shook his head, causing an outburst of swearing from Dean and a loud 'thunk' to echo through the kitchen before he looked to the woman beside him and asked, "They know what you are? I thought your kind liked to keep quiet about your existence."

Anna shook her head, looking like she had come to a realisation, "No. But I have a feeling they think I'm a witch, like them."

"Get them outta here." Dean warned, looking horrified as he turned to go out of the backdoor. The dangerous look was even more so as Harry caught his face before Anna followed him out and shut the door. Deciding to look around while they waited, Hermione let her curiosity get the better of her as she went to look at a book laying precariously on an end table's edge.

"Hermione, I don't think you should be touching anything." Harry said, wandering over as voices began to get louder outside. Words would often filter through to the teenagers as Hermione flipped carefully through the book.

"I'm just trying to get a feel for these people, Harry." Hermione muttered, stopping on a page to read it at the same time a sa door opened and then shut. "I can't help but feel a bit intimidated by this Dean person. And how did Anna know we're wizards?"

"The tent might have been a clue." Anna told them. Startled, both Harry and Hermione looked around and at the couple of Americans stood in the doorway, watching. Dean wasn't looking happy and scowling while Anna was smiling triumpantly like she'd just won an argument. "No normal tent has a full sized apartment stashed inside."

Dean huffed slightly and turned to go into the kitchen as Anna turned to watch him before she was looking back at Hermione. Going over, she laid a hand on the book and said, "I've told him you're not like the witches he's seen here. There's a difference between witches and the Wizarding world."

"There's more types?" Harry gasped, looking at her in shock as she nodded. He found it nearly impossible to process as she patted his shoulder and went in another direction, turning back to say, "Don't let Dean's temper tantrum deter you from either Winchester. He's understanding but dangerous when he's pissed off. It's the same as Sam and Bobby too."

"What about this stuff, Anna?" Hermione gestured to the book still open in her hand, "This isn't the normal stuff you see in an average house."

Anna just shrugged as if she didn't fully know before she left the room fully, leaving two Wizarding teenagers stood there, surrounded by supernatural lore and a man who was in the kitchen, cooking by the sizzling sounds.

_**I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. I wasn't sure if Dean was off character or not. I haven't watched Spn in quite some time so I do need to do a rewatch at some point. Please, please, please let me know if this is OOC for them all. I do try to keep them in character but it's not always possible.**_

_**And pairings! I already have one pairing sorted. It's my fave pairing in the Supernatural fandom, Anna Milton and Adam Milligan. That may happen at the end though. Let me know about any other pairings that'll go well.**_

_**Hermione Jean Burton**_


	6. Chapter 6

They stayed overnight, mainly because it was late in the evening and while Hermione and Harry did want to go back to England, Dean had insisted that the woman sort it out and the kids stay behind while it happened. Anna had gained a creepy smile on her face before she was going out of the door, talking to Dean as she did, and disappearing; leaving them alone until Dean decided to show them the rooms they would be staying. Harry, and Hermione, had insisted that they stay together.

"Safety in numbers," Hermione had reasoned when Dean had looked surprised, adding on the fact that they didn't really know if they were welcome in the house. Dean had nodded carefully at that and showed them to a generally large-ish room.

The décor was a little shabby and faded but it looked cosy enough with the two single beds side-by-side and a dresser in the corner by the dark window. A floorboard creaked as they walked in and looked around, before Harry turned to face the man leaning on the doorframe and thanked him. A grunt answered him before Dean pushed off the doorframe and began to walk back the way he'd come, pausing to call out, "Don't thank me, kid. Thank Anna when she comes back."

Harry and Hermione stood there in silence before their exhaustion began to creep up on them and they collapsed fully clothed onto the beds and promptly fell asleep.

Later that night, screaming shattered their dreams as Harry shot up in bed and scrambled for his wand and glasses, ramming them on his face as he felt the arm. Trying to get out of something that constricted his movement, he fell from a height and landed on a hard wooden floor, just as a second thud and scream echoed through the house. Doors opened then slammed shut as footsteps ran and someone shouted, "BOBBY!"

This was quickly followed by more running and then a door being slammed shut. Silence fell before a gruff, unknown voice shouted, "Balls! Dean, get ahold of Castiel. Or any one of those angelic arses."

"What makes you think they'll come to help?"

This had Harry's curiosity peaked as he wandered out of the room, down the hallway and down the stairs as the screaming stopped. Pausing when he got to the bottom, he saw Dean stood in the middle of what looked like a study/library, facing a wheelchair-bound man. His arms were folded as if he were frustrated with something while he muttered, "Fucking demons had to feed him blood."

"He was lost without you when the deal was due." The other man said, "You were gone four months."

"I know, Bobby." Dean ran his hands through his hair before he turned and stopped at the sight of Harry at the doorway. They stayed stood there before the man Dean had called Bobby looked over and clearing his throat, startling Harry into hiding his wand behind his back while Dean sighed and turned to face him

"Dean."

"Not an angel, Bobby." Dean said, "He and his friend came with Anna."

"Then what are you?" 'Bobby' was now addressing Harry with a suspicious look on his face as he wheeled forward and swung around to go behind the desk, all the while looking at Dean and Harry.

"I don't get the question." Harry answered, something which had Dean going to grab a shot glass and filling it with a clear liquid before it was passed to the teen. His face was confused as he took it under the watchful eyes of both men and tipped it down his throat, scrunching his face up at the vile taste of salty, metallic water and coughed.

"What the hell was that?" He choked out, missing the relieved looks on the men's faces. The relief only lasted a second before Harry was hissing and bringing his hand up to rest on his scar as a flash of anger went through him and went just as quickly as it came. He noticed the man Dean had called Bobby pull something out of a drawer and held his hands up.

"I'm sorry. Headache" Harry tried to get out, looking around for anything he could maybe get behind as he recognised the object as a handgun. Dean watched them both before he took hold of Bobby's hand and shook his head. They shared a look with each other before Dean took the gun away and pushed on safety, getting a click from it then looked to Harry.

"I think you need to explain. You and your friend." Dean said, "Because that was no normal headache. Anna told me you're both in danger."

"How do you know?"

"We know, kid. We deal with things that aren't normal." Bobby interjected even while Dean's and even Bobby's faces had a look of experience that made Harry hesitate and wish Anna was there.

"So… What exactly are you?" Harry hesitated before he opened his mouth to answer.

_**Good place to leave it?**_

_**This was gonna be the chapter where they met Sam but it ended up with Bobby instead and Harry just getting glimpse of what the Winchester's are. There's still gonna be mention of Sam in later chapters, I just don't know if they should meet him. Yet.**_

_**Anyway, I'm gonna get cracking with this coursework and I shall see y'all later!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously on Angel in Disguise…_

_So… What exactly are you?" Harry hesitated before he opened his mouth to answer._

Bobby and Dean waited for the answer while the kid opened his mouth and shut it again like a fish. There was still a hint of pain in his eyes as he scratched at something on his forehead and opened his mouth again, this time looking them both in the eye.

"I don't think you'll like what I have to say." Harry began, adding, "We've only just met you guys and Anna."

Bobby looked at Dean sharply as the younger man nodded and told him, "She went back to England to sort something out for them. Apparently she crashed in front of Harry and his friend then brought them here when something happened."

"I guess that was bound to happen when you told me and shoved that idjit in the room," Bobby answered a thoughtful look on his face while Harry stood there, silently and listening to the conversation. Dean nodded and rolled his eyes before he looked at Harry before explaining, "Drinking problem. We're trying to detox him."

"Okay… Sounds like my uncle." Harry muttered, shaking his head, something in his eyes telling them there was more to the boy's statement before it was gone in a split-second and his face was impassive.

"So… wanna tell us why you had a flash headache?" Bobby tried again, looking at the kid as he sighed and brought out a stick, holding it up at the ceiling with the statement, "I'm a wizard."

Bobby gripped the wheels on his chair tightly as Dean glared. Harry felt like they were watching him with only the look of murderers as he held his other hands and let the wand drop, adding quickly, "I'm not evil."

"He's telling the truth." Came Hermione's voice from the doorway. She came into the room and stood by her friend, looking at the scene before her, "Harry has the kindest heart, even after all the shit he's been through."

"I take it, you're like him?" Bobby asked, looking at the girl as she nodded and bought out a smaller, lighter stick to show them and dropped it onto the floor with the other.

"My name's Hermione. We were born with our magic." Hermione told them, "Whatever type of witch, or wizard, you've encountered, we're not like that. We didn't make a deal."

"There's a difference?"

"YES!" Both teenagers shouted. Harry stooped down and got the stick he'd dropped and came back up as Bobby grabbed something from the desk. Holding his hand up, Harry quickly waved his wand, causing the gun Dean had been holding to turn into a rubber chicken. Yelling out as he saw the light streaking toward him, Dean threw it to the ground and looked to both teens, both of whom were looking serious.

"Not exactly what I was aiming for," Harry explained, waving his wand again and reverting the chicken back into a gun, "But you should get the gist."

Dean and Bobby still looked at Harry and Hermione with a dangerous look causing Hermione to sigh softly and look to her friend while saying, "Harry, cast a Patronus."

"A what?" All three men looked at her, two with confusion etched into their faces, before Harry nodded, pointed his wand at Dean, uttering, "Expecto Patronum."

"What the fuck?!" Dean yelled, jumping out of the way as a silver stag leapt out of the wand with waves of what felt like happiness spilling around it into the room. Harry waved the wand around, causing the stag to prance around the two men as Dean picked himself up, watching fascinated as an otter joined the stag as Hermione uttered the same words. Both animals seemed to be made purely of light before they faded and both wizards brought their wands down and left the room semi-darkened and happiness that seemed to linger.

"As Anna said, there's a difference between the Wizarding World and whatever you've encountered." Harry said, looking at them both with blazing green eyes. Bobby seemed to look thoughtful before he nodded and pulled out a book.

"How come we've never heard of your kind then?" Dean heard himself asking, looking at Bobby with a look then back at the kids. Hermione sighed and folded her arms while Harry just scratched his forehead again with a furrowed brow.

"Because we were hunted in the past. By muggles." Hermione eventually told them. Both Americans looked at each other with a quizzical look while Hermione added, "There's an international law that hides our world away from the muggle world. The International Statute of Secrecy was created in the 1700s after God knows how many witch hunts, persecutions and burnings. And we just broke it."

"I really don't think that matters, 'Mione. We're on the run, remember." Harry told her, looking at his friend, sitting her down and looking at the two men, adding, "In the Wizarding World, there's what I think you could call a civil war going on."

Hermione didn't like the looks on the men's faces as Harry went on to explain what was going on in England in their world. Dean looked horrified and murderous at the thought of child soldiers and people, countless innocent people, dying as he began to pace backwards and forwards. Bobby looked even more so as he leaned forward on his desk.

"And you're the target of choice for this Moldy-guy?" He asked eventually, looking at them both as he paused to turn. Harry silently nodded and pushed back his hair to reveal a scar. Raised and in the shape of a lightning bolt, Harry looked fed up at having to show it as he let his hair fall back over it.

"In the Wizarding World, Harry is known as The Boy Who Lived." Hermione told them, "He famously survived a curse that killed his parents when he was just a baby."

"Son of a Bitch," Dean muttered after some time as he folded his arms while Bobby rifled through book after book after book. Silence reigned before something had both Dean and Bobby looking up and around as Anna came through with what looked like a blade, a smile and a nod.

**_Felt now was the time to bring Anna back. Okay, buh bye now_**

**_Hermione Jean Burton_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Silence reigned before something had both Dean and Bobby looking up and around as Anna came through with what looked like a blade, a smile and a nod._

Seeing the two teenagers stood there, Anna looked to the two men and hid the blade away from sight as her smile faded as if she guessed what was going on. Harry was still stood there with Hermione perched on the chair, watching the two men.

"You took your time." Dean greeted her, causing the angel to roll her eyes at him and go forward, heading towards the desk, looking at Harry with a gentle look that almost looked ancient and knowing.

"And rightly so. I couldn't find the campsite. Found it eventually," Anna commented, shooting a glance at Harry and Hermione, making them glad to hear this but also cautious. Something that Harry addressed as he asked Anna what had happened.

"Well, for one thing, the guys I ran into smelt something awful." Anna told them, stowing the silver blade away somewhere the others couldn't see and looked to the two teenagers gently but sternly, "There was a hint of darkness in them all."

"Like a demonic possession?" Dean asked, perking up slightly as Anna shook her head. Disappointed, Dean sighed and looked to Bobby as he listened intently.

"So, like what?"

"Like dark magic. They still have the gift of magic. But it's cursed." Anna explained, giving a pointed look to Dean who scowled but nodded.

"I hope they weren't like the ones we know of… but you took care of them. Right?"

"Sent them on their way." Anna replied, "You and I have different meanings of that phrase, Dean Winchester."

Just the way she said it had Dean rolling his eyes to the ceiling before he looked to both Harry and Hermione and told them, "Why don't you two go back to bed? It'll be morning soon."

"But…" Hermione looked to Anna as she nodded and reassured them that she would rest soon but that they had to talk. Harry was suspicious about what they wanted to talk about and wanted to stay but the two teenagers were herded out by Bobby and shuttled to the bottom of the stairs.

"Off with ya idjits. It's late and you need the rest." Came the gruff voice as they began the ascent upstairs. Exhaustion seemed to hit them both then as soon as they got to the top of the stairs and began the seemingly long journey back to the room they'd been staying in.

Back in the study, Dean and Anna were looking out of the open doorway as Bobby wheeled his way back into the room and looking straight at the angel as she sighed and the room was filled with a power that only angels exuded.

"Wanna tell us what's going on in England and do we need to get involved?" Dean ended up asking, folding his arms as Anna leaned against the desk and looked at him.

"All I know is that Harry is in great danger." Anna told them, "And his soul's coated in darkness. Pure darkness."

Dean and Bobby could only grasp onto how serious this was as they looked at one another and nodded. Scowling, Dean gripped onto the handle of the gun he'd holstered and swore, "Son of a bitch, Anna. We have the Seals being broken and two magic kids are fighting a war no one else knows about."

"What I wanna know is just who are they fighting." Bobby commented, looking at the woman as she shook her head, unsure.

"They won't say the name out loud. But whoever this person is, he's the one who killed Harry's parents."

"Moldymort. Or something like that." Dean spoke out loud, a thoughtful look on his face as he looked at them both, "What? Hermione told us his history. That's some real shit to go through as a kid."

"You wanted them out of here earlier, Dean." Anna pointed out to the elder Winchester brother, "We'll be going back later. When they're awake."

"Then, you'll probably need some things." Both Bobby and Dean said, Dean pulling her to the back door and the pair disappearing through it.

_~~The Dreaded Line Break~~_

The sounds and smells of sizzling bacon had the arousal effect on both Harry and Hermione. Groping around for his glasses, he heard Anna's voice just outside, speaking to an unknown male. The voice was smooth but tired, almost as if they'd just woken up and it was obvious that Anna knew them even as the voice soon receded down the hallway as if going downstairs and a door shut before Anna was poking her head in and smiling at the teens, saying, "Breakfast will be five minutes, guys, if you're hungry then we can head back to England. I got the tent while I was there."

Harry nodded wearily before Anna retreated and shut the door gently, just as Hermione looked over and then to Harry before they were both getting out of bed and dressing. Harry attempted to do something about his unruly hair but it stayed as stubborn as ever when he sighed and looked to Hermione forlornly.

"I can't do anything about it, Harry." Was the quick answer when he gave up and handed the comb back to her, "Come on. By the sounds of it, Breakfast will be ready soon."

Hermione threw the comb back into her beaded bag and waited for Harry to follow her downstairs. They passed a closed door on their way and heard a flushing toilet then the shower running before they got to the stairs and went down them to the kitchen. Dean, Bobby and Anna were sat at the kitchen table and looking through a few papers and Dean was talking lowly as if he didn't want to be heard when Harry and Hermione came in.

Anna nodded at something that was said before she was looking up and straightening in her seat at the same time as Dean was nudged by Bobby who then grabbed the papers and stuffed them into a duffle bag by Anna's chair.

"Morning."


	9. Chapter 9

"_Morning."_

The pancakes were delicious and fluffy! And the bacon… Hermione and Harry didn't know what to make of the crispiness of it but they enjoyed the full meal none the less before Anna was standing up and taking her plate to the sink, along with a coffee mug the kids hadn't noticed until she picked it up.

"You're sure you'll all be fine, Anna?" Dean asked, looking behind at her as she nodded and Hermione and Harry finished their breakfasts. The woman actually looked authoritative as she went to grab the duffle bag that Bobby picked up and passed to her as he wheeled to the sink with the empty plates.

"I know enough, Dean, in case I run into anything." Anna told him as she shouldered the bag, "Just make sure that I don't get followed to England."

"Make sure you check in every now and then, Anna." Dean followed her out, grabbing a plate of pancakes and bacon as they went, "I'd better go see if Sleeping Beauty's awake."

"He was when I woke Harry and Hermione. I think he needs to get out for a bit, Get it out of his system that way as well."

"Easier said than done when he's Lucifer's vessel and I'm supposedly Michael's. And I ain't up for saying yes to that dickwad." Came Dean's mutter. It still carried to the kitchen and caused the two wizards to look at each other confusedly then to Bobby who shook his head. There wasn't an answer from Anna as Bobby set about washing the dishes when Harry got up and went to help him, wanting some answers.

"I wouldn't ask, kiddo." Bobby told him, before a grubby looking tea towel was handed to the boy, before Harry could even open his mouth, "We're kind of in the middle of something big over here and this is the most peace we've had for a couple weeks."

"Something to do with England and what we told you?"

"No. It's more… Heavenly? " Bobby looked at Harry then. The boy looked tired, even after the night's sleep they'd both had and there was a sense of alertness around them both as he wheeled around to look at Hermione as she fiddled about with a silver beaded bag that looked too small to have her arm up to her elbow in as a door shut. Anna came back in soon after with her hair up in a ponytail and the same duffle bag over her shoulder as she stuffed something into a pocket of the bag before looking at them all.

"We ready to go?" Anna asked, aiming her gaze at Harry and Hermione who nodded and stood from the table. Harry looked to Bobby who rolled his eyes quickly and said, "Off with ya, Idjits. And trust Anna."

Both kids nodded slightly as Dean came back through before they were all going outside, Dean and Bobby stopping on the porch, looking out into a massive scrapyard filled with beat up, crunched down and disused cars. A sports looking black car stood parked by a beat-up open-back truck as Harry looked around and then to Anna as she put her hand on each of their shoulders and they disappeared from the courtyard.

Their instant appearance back in England went unnoticed and silent, unlike the usual crack of thunder that Apparition had. Looking around quickly around the alleyway they'd arrived in, Anna relaxed her grip from the shoulders but was still tensed up as if she were ready to run. Five minutes passed before the tenseness seemed to disappear as Harry and Hermione watched.

"Where are we?" Harry dared ask, looking at the woman as they began to walk out of the alleyway and into a bustling city. Anna smiled softly at them before it was revealed that they were in London's centre. Hunching over, the two teens stuck close to Anna and tried to avoid looking into anyone's eyes as Witches and Wizards walked the streets, each talking in hushed whispers before Harry and Hermione each felt a hand on their shoulders before they were led away from the square. Ducking into a lesser busy street, they felt the hands taken away and Anna's voice apologizing before they got the courage to look up at her face.

"You didn't know, Anna. It's okay." Harry told the American who turned to look around where they were and back to them again. Hermione was fiddling with the bag again and pulling out a necklace which she put around her neck and tucked into her shirt.

"Okay, we're in London…" Big Ben's clock chimed nine in the evening as Hermione spoke and looked to Harry who nodded as Anna leant against a wall with her arms folded, but looking interested, "And by the looks of things, we're probably near Charing Cross…"

"'Mione, we're going nowhere near Diagon Alley." Harry interrupted, shaking his head, "We're Undesirables, for Merlin's sake!"

"Harry Potter?" A voice had them all startling and looking to the end of the street, where a lone cloaked man stood, watching the three as Anna joined the two teens as they tensed and stared. The two teenagers seemed to wait for a reaction from the man as Anna quietly and slowly opened her duffelbag and slipped her hand in, grasping hold of a solid, cold handle as the man gawped and slowly approached them. Anna tensed up beside them both and almost pulled out the thing that she was holding before the two teens backed away and grabbed hold of Anna's free hand.

"Wait!" The shout went ignored as they turned tail and began to run, Anna being dragged behind them until she gathered herself and grabbed hold of Hermione, just as the younger woman turned on the spot and they disappeared with a crack, into a woods.

"Wanna start explaining why we ran?" Anna was straight to the point as Hermione went straight to Harry and began fussing over a wound on his arm. The young woman coughed slightly as the feeling of being shoved through a _really_ tight tube passed and she looked to where they'd ended up.

_**Hmm… I'm not exactly sure where they should end up. I'm trying to keep this as close to the books as possible but with Supernatural involved as well. I know at one point, they end up in the Forest of Dean, should they end up there?**_

_**Anyway, I realy need to start revising. I have an exam in a couple of days and need to study. Please do the usual read, like and leave a review...**_

_**Hermione Jean Burton**_


	10. Chapter 10

The teenager looked at Anna incredulously as she tried to wave her wand over Harry's still body. Light gently streamed from the stick as she felt it become steadied and shook her head, looking panicked.

"I should have warned him I was Apparating." Hermione muttered as a couple of fingers went to Harry's forehead and were immediately taken away with a hiss when they touched the skin. Looking up, she saw Anna looking slightly pained and furrowed her brow, wondering what the woman was doing.

"What're you doing?" Came the teen's question after a minute of silence. Anna looked up slightly before the same blade was being drawn from a sleeve and her hand was grabbed before the blade could move to the free hand. A slightly cold look was met before Anna blinked with a sigh and was putting her hand on Harry's arm and pulling it away after a second as she again blinked to reveal her eyes were glowing softly in an icy blue colour. White light poured from her palm as Hermione watched Anna's hand clench into a fist and she was standing then walking off, grabbing something from her bag and stuffing it into her jacket when Hermione turned to watch the woman confused. Anna stooped down and began drawing on the ground, her hands disappearing once and reappearing with one arm starting to drip with red.

Hermione startled, realising that the woman was starting to bleed and got up to go over, grabbing her bag and summoning a vial from the depths. Wind picked up around Anna, her hand rarely disappearing then reappearing with more blood as she moved in a large circle and Hermione came closer to see what the woman was doing, clutching her bag. Red stained the grass where she'd knelt and she looked engrossed in her task, muttering in an unknown language as she did so until it looked like she was finished and standing up. Hermione didn't dare go over as Anna inspected the wound on her arm and went to stop the bleeding.

"Stop."

Hermione found herself speaking to Anna and going over, vial clasped in her hand and the cork coming off. Anna looked surprised as her arm was grabbed by Hermione but she let it be done as a couple of drops went onto the cut and the woman hissed slightly before she looked away and closed her eyes; the bleeding stopped as Hermione watched and looked into Anna's eyes when she looked back. Harry was right… there was a trust that seemed to be sparking inside Hermione's very being while there was a deep knowledge in Anna's hazel eyes. Taking her hand back, Anna cleared her throat slightly before she shook her sleeve over her arm and walked away, turning once with a soft smile and two words on her lips "Thank you."

_Time Break_

The Wards and the tent were up and Harry was stirring slightly while Hermione and Anna spoke quietly. Grilling might have been a better word for it as Hermione asked the woman about her actions with the blood-letting. Anna had stayed calm as she tried to explain that it wasn't just Death Eaters out there, but other manner of creatures and beings.

"And you just happen to know what's out there?" Hermione was asking when Harry made a noise and opened his eyes to look around. Anna shrugged as they both stood up and went to check on Harry as he sat up and put a hand to his forehead, as if to stave off a headache.

Hermione gently put a hand on his, pulling it away and pushing him back into the pillows while Anna disappeared into the kitchen and began making a drink for each of them. Looking up at his friend, Harry saw that Hermione was watching him and sighed.

"What happened, Mione? We were in America then London."

"Yeah, we were, but we were recognised and I brought us here." Hermione gained a guilty look then as she sat back and looked into her lap as she continued, "You were Splinched, Harry. On your arm."

Before Harry could look for the wound, Anna was coming through with a tray of drinks and snacks which she handed out and cocking her head with a smile, "Don't worry, Harry. Your arm's healed."

"Essence of Dittany healed it?"

"More… like my own branch of magic." Anna said, before she was taking the last mug and going to a bag and taking it to the entrance as she sat. Hermione watched the woman with a suspicious look before she was looking to Harry who just looked confused again.

"Whatever type of magic she used, it wasn't with a wand." Hermione tried to explain what she'd seen, "Anna's palm glowed white when she put it to your forehead. The same happened with her eyes."

"Wandless Magic?"

"I don't know. If we were at Hog-…" Hermione caught a smirk coming onto Harry's face then as she stopped talking and shook her head, "I am not like that…!"

"You were too." Harry's smirk became a laugh as he shook his head, "Always looking in the library. Even now, we have a damned library in that bag of yours!"

Hermione scowled as Harry continued to laugh, even noticing when Anna looked behind at the sounds and smiling slightly, looking interested before turning back to looking out of the tent. Standing up, she looked down at her friend as his grin remained and shook her head in annoyance, before replying as she turned away, "You never know when we're going to need it."

She started towards the entrance, just as Anna muttered something under her breath. The name 'Sam' was mentioned again as the young witch sat next to her and cocked her head questioningly.

"You and Sam would probably get along, Hermione." Came the explanation when Anna looked to her, "He's quite the nerd and from what I've heard, he's the more gentler of the two brothers."

"Anna," A hum came from the woman when she was addressed, "Don't take this the wrong way… But what magic did you use on Harry? It's nothing like I've ever seen before."

"That's because it's something you have never seen before now." Anna replied, looking away again, "And before you ask, because I may have only known you for one day, those markings I put down with my blood… They're wards."

Anna stood then, picked up her duffel bag and exited the tent as Hermione stared, in silent awed shock.

_**Erm… I have been sceptical about this chapter. Just please please please, drop a comment and tell me what you think. **_

_**England is slowly coming out of lockdown but no sign of work for me just yet so more updates will be forthcoming and I'll see if I can bring ALL of my other stories out of hibernation. I should be able to, I have nothing else to do, except practise my curly blow drys. I know I can do them, I just need the confidence and to build up speed with it all. For those who don't know, I'm a student hairdresser, plus a café worker (Furloughed café worker but hey, that's not for here).**_

_**Anyway, would love to hear from you soon, and I'll see about the other stories and even bringing Ron back here. (Spoilers!)**_

_**Hermione Jean Burton. (I should really change that name)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for leaving this for too long. I've been busy trying to graduate college and unashamed to say it but I've also been playing game instead of writing. With this story, I've decided that I'll combine this and my only other Supernatural Story together and make a series from them both. I think it'll work and give the Americans an excuse to cross the pond. Anyway, I should be getting on with writing this chapter.**_

_Anna stood then, picked up her duffel bag and exited the tent as Hermione stared, in silent awed shock._

Anna didn't return that night. Harry had long since taken over the watch from Hermione at the mouth of the tent. So far, nothing out of the ordinary had happened, except a chilly winters wind passing through the clearing some time later, causing Harry to shiver and head in for a blanket from his bed before taking up the watch again. Slytherin's locket, given up by Hermione when she went to bed, lay still and cold on his chest as he wrapped the blanket around himself and sat down again, going back to how he'd been before.

His eyes started to droop before he found himself startling awake at a light glowing in the distance. Straightening his self out, he found a crick in his neck that he hadn't had before. The light caught in the corner of his eye as he stretched his neck and tried to massage the knot out of it, causing him to look around and grip his wand as the light went by again, only to return at the other end of the clearing and come closer, ghosting around the tent in a silent circle as Harry watched. A few minutes passed before the light disappeared.

Confused and curious by the light, Harry found himself leaving the tent entrance and going to where the light had been. He was only a few steps away when the light came back, startling him into falling over backwards over the trailing blanket as the light then morphed into a deer. Sitting up as it backed away, Harry couldn't help but wonder if this light/creature was a spirit of this particular forest while it pawed the ground and left no hoofprints whatsoever when it turned away to go back into the forest, only looking back once as Harry got to his feet and warily followed the doe, gripping his wand, out of the wards and noticing that there were weird symbols written on the grass in a dark coloured paint. Deciding he'd ask Anna about it if and when she came back, Harry ignored it for the moment as the doe stopped slightly and began walking again. Rustling echoed through the dark forest, around the odd duo and caused Harry to turn to watch his surroundings, gripping his wand tighter than he'd been, before he turned to find that the area he was in had gone dark. Looking around, he uttered the lighting spell, thought he caught a glimpse of Weasley red hair before he turned and saw the doe walking ahead and went to catch up to it.

They soon made it to a small clearing, somewhat farther than Harry would have possibly liked to venture from the tent. There the doe stopped and looked at the boy sadly before it disappeared, leaving him in wandlight, with only the chilly wind for company before he looked around caught something in what appeared to be a pond. Looking in that direction, he brought his wand higher to cast the light further in hopes of another glint. And there it was.

A red glint caught his eye from _underneath_ the iced over pond before Harry was warily leaning forward to look closer and gasped. Godric Gryffindor's sword lay at the very bottom of the pond, rubies and gems glistening in the wandlight through the ice as he stared and stood again. Pacing did nothing for him as he tried to think of a way to get the sword out of the water before the spell from his Fourth Year came to him.

Pointing his wand at the ice, he uttered, "Accio Sword."

Nothing happened. The sword didn't budge as Harry walked around the pond, like a predator surveying it's prey before the attack. Sighing didn't help much either as the plume of steam erupted from his mouth before another spell came to mind, almost as if it wanted to be used. Pointing the stick at the ice again, he was pleased when the ice broke with the word, "Diffindo."

Trying the prior spell still didn't work before Harry shivered as a thought came to him. He was going to have to swim down under the water and retrieve the sword for himself. Dropping the blanket that had been dragged with him Harry gently lay his wand down on top of it and began to strip, clothes going into a pile on top of the blanket along with his glasses, leaving him shivering in his boxers and gripping his wand. He'd thought about leaving the locket as well but thought against it. He didn't really know if anyone else was in the forest and that glimpse of red had not looked like a squirrel looking for a cache of berries and nuts.

The water was freezing as he carefully slid into through the cracked ice near the shore and dove underneath the water, swimming as best as he could underneath toward the sword. Immediately, the locket came alive, the chain twisting tighter and tighter around his neck before he could even get to the sword's hilt. A yell came from his mouth as he gripped the chain and tried to loosen it, precious air escaping his mouth as he fought, hoping that it would come close and that he could swim to the surface again for some much needed air.

Something wrapped around his ankle, trapping him as the locket became heavier and heavier trying to stop its inevitable fate. Air was being lost the more harry fought with the air, trying to snap it before muffled voices shouted from above, a couple of splashes and then arms grabbed his armpits before he felt himself being taken to the surface, dragged up onto the shore again and gently laid down. The sounds of a second person joining them echoed around him before the point of a knife broke the chain and he began to cough up the water that had gotten into his lungs and get air back into his system.

"You bloody fool." Came a much missed voice before Harry groped around for his glasses wanting to put them back on, "You could have bloody died."

"What in God's name possessed you to go in with that locket on?" The second voice told him, sounding very much American as Harry coughed once more and looked up at his rescuers. Dripping wet and fully clothed, they stood there, sword gripped tightly in the man's hand while the woman held a small sword looking thing and the Horcrux tightly in the other.

_**Two guesses who these two are and cookies go to the one who gets it right.**_

_**Hermione Jean Burton**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Dripping wet and fully clothed, they stood there, sword gripped tightly in the man's hand while the woman held a small sword looking thing and the Horcrux tightly in the other._

The woman quickly hid her dagger away as Harry shakily got to his feet and stared at the duo in front of him. More specifically the man holding the sword who dropped it in favour for helping the teenager stand more steady. But Harry wasn't having any of it as he pushed the arms and the man away, almost shoving him back into the water.

"What the fucking hell are you doing back here, Ron?" Harry forced out, Anna going forward quickly and trying to get in between the two, "You left us. Both of us! Hermione was distraught when you left."

"Harry…" Ron tried to answer but Harry shook his head and almost knocked the woman over as he made to throw a punch at his friend. Anna caught the punch as she stood in front of him, her eyes giving off a slight glow before she pulled the shivering teen to the pile of clothes he'd taken off and sat him down.

"Listen to him, Harry. That's the least you can do"

"And where the hell did you go?" Harry shot at her, causing her eyebrows to shoot up into her hairline and a look of pure hatred to flash in her eyes. This caused Ron to properly look at the woman standing there. Anger seemed to be rising in Harry now as he tried to still his shaking hands and dress. Warmth spread through and dried him when a warming spell passed over them all from Ron's wand. The sword still glinted in the light in the clearing they were all in and the Horcrux seemed to have a rapid 'heartbeat' in the woman's hands.

"I went home." Anna told them after five minutes. Her eyes shone with grief that quickly disappeared when Harry and Ron looked at her before she nodded to Ron and added, "You're lucky we arrived when we did. Another minute and you'd probably have drowned as well as been strangled."

"I guess I should say thank you. For saving me. But I still want answers."

"You're still a bloody fool for going into the water with the locket on, Harry." Ron replied, before looking at Anna again who had turned to glaring at the locket with a murderous look in her eyes before she passed it to him, silently. Taking it as Harry stood and folded the blanket up, he whispered, "Who is she, Harry? She's not part of the Order, is she?"

"Her name's Anna Milton. She's not part of the Order, nor is she a Death Eater, Ron." Harry told his friend, "And you still need to tell me why you're back."

"And I will. Just later." Ron said, before he went to grab the sword and returned to the duo, "But first, I think we need to get rid of this."

Harry and Anna looked at the locket as it hung out of his clenched hand, dangling on the shortened chain almost looking innocent. Anna folded her arms as Harry nodded, went over, took the chain and left to look for somewhere to lay it down, explaining, "I'm gonna have to open it and then you have to stab it, Ron."

"Harry… I can't." Ron stammered, shaking his head as he looked scared. The sword fell out of his hand with a clatter on the frozen ground as he stood there, causing Harry to look back. Looking almost to tears, he kept shaking his head as he added, "That… that thing, It's not good for me. Never was. I kept having these terrible thoughts when it was my turn to wear it and when I wasn't, those thought came when I was near it. It's not good for me."

Ron stayed there, frozen to the spot as he looked at the locket with fear and hatred in his eyes as Harry looked worried and Anna sighed and went to kneel by Ron. The Weasley looked at her with an almost hopeless look as she laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "You can ignore those thoughts, kid. First thing you have to do is to tune out any thoughts that come when that locket is opened…"

"And then stab it. That's all you have to do." Harry finished for her, Anna nodding as she stood and held her hand out for Ron to take. "I think it's meant to be you who kills this one, Ron. You can do this."

Ron looked between them both, at Harry's worried but sympathetic look and Anna's gentle face before he heaved a heavy sigh, nodded and took Anna's hand to be pulled up. Her grip felt like steel as she pulled him up onto his feet.

"Alright." He sighed when Anna took her hand away, both of them looking to the Boy Who Lived. They all walked towards the locket as it lay on a flat-topped rock, looking innocent to the untrained eye.

"Harry, how you gonna open it?"

"I'm gonna ask it to open, Ron." Harry told him, "Using Parseltongue."

Anna got a curious look on her face as Harry looked at her and said, "I'll explain later, Anna. Only if you'll explain those markings around the tent."

"Dean and Bobby taught them to me. You can ask either of them when and if we go back to South Dakota." Anna said, her eyes flicking to Ron as he looked at her suspiciously, "You'd better open that locket, Harry."

Harry nodded and looked at the necklace and opened his mouth. But nothing came out. No sound or even a hiss came out of his mouth and the locket stayed shut as they looked. Shaking his head, he sighed and tried to look at it a lot closer, trying to visualise that the snake was a live serpent. The more he looked, the more the emerald seemed to glint as if it were alive and Harry opened his mouth.

"_Open."_ Harry said, but it wasn't words that came out of his mouth. Instead it was a hissing and a snarl that came from him. Two things happened at once. One of them was that Anna was immediately on edge and bringing out her dagger while the locket unclasped and burst open with what looked like smoke billowing out around them and a silky, whispering voice spoke.

"_I have seen your heart, Ronald Weasley."_ It said, _"And it is mine."_

Ron froze as Harry shouted for him to stab the locket and the voice continued, "I have seen your dreams and I have seen your fears. All you desire is possible…"

"RON! KILL THE HORCRUX!" Harry tried to get through to the redhaired male as Anna tried to get to him. It felt like a wind was blowing her away as he stood there, sword in hand but the point on the floor, unmoving.

"…_but all that you dread is also possible… Least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter… Least loved now, by the girl who prefers your friend… Second best, eternally overshadowed. Always."_ By this point, Ron was sinking to his knees, just staring at the smoke as it transformed into grotesque, twisted versions of Harry and Hermione who grinned maliciously at him as they told him how they'd prefered it when he'd been gone, how they had welcomed the woman beside the real Harry as the sword clattered hopelessly at Ron's feet before she got between the boy and the images, causing them to stop as she picked up the sword, raised both blades and stepped forward.

Harry threw himself out of the way as a dangerous looking Anna came toward him before screaming and the sound of metal hitting metal erupted in the clearing, causing the smoke to dissipate and reveal Anna standing there, sword pointing down in the stone and the other blade nowhere in sight and her eyes giving off a glow that covered her entire iris before it faded and she said, "I think you got some explaining to do, Harry Potter."

_**Okay, What's this?!**_

_**Two updates at once? That's unusual for me. I usually take around two or three weeks or just forget about it altogether.**_

_**Anwya, please leave a like and comment and hopefully I'll see you all soon**_

_**Hermione Jean Burton**_


	13. Chapter 13

"_I think you got some explaining to do, Harry Potter."_

Ron swallowed as Harry picked himself up off the floor, looked at the woman before he was going to the locket and putting it into his pocket. He didn't seem to be able to trust her as she expertly flipped the sword hilt out of her hand and gave it to Harry before walking off. Looking at his friend as they bagen to follow her, he caught a shrug from Harry before, "Explain, Harry. Please explain why we have someone from America here."

Harry hesitated. How was he supposed to explain that the woman leading them to the camp had somehow crashed into the meadow beside them, had been burnt from what had seemed like an excessive amount of magic that wasn't really magic, had taken them out of England to America where they'd met a couple of muggles who now knew about their World then had brought them back again the next morning/afternoon? It seemed almost impossible to believe and Harry rubbed his arm as opened his mouth to say just that before they emerged from the forest and Anna disappeared into the outer set of wards, paying them no mind as Harry did the same and looked back to Ron as he stopped to look at a few of the markings on the ground.

"Ron?"

"What are these, Harry?" Ron asked, looking up at his friend, gesturing to a star staining the grass. Light was spilling out from the tent from when Harry had left not even two hours ago and showing the dark red on the green of the forest floor as Harry frowned and returned to Ron's side.

"Anna says these are called Wards. Apparently there's other things out there that we have to keep a look out for."

"Such as…?"

"Demons… amongst other things. The wards are completely harmless to humans but they keep Hellspawn out." Came the american accent from Anna. She was looking very dangerous as she looked to the sky then back to the two boys with her. Ron looked to Harry confused as he shrugged and walked over to the tent, leaving Ron outside the wards, telling the red-haired wizard, "Come in before you get found out here, Ron."

He went into the tent then, spotting that Hermione was awake, and looking around tiredly and confused until she spotted him and leapt out of bed when she saw that he was still wet. Harry welcomed the hug from her until she caught a glimpse of Ron stood at the entrance to the tent. She stood back from Harry then and seemed to walk over, in a kind of trance as she stared, drinking in the sight of her friend before she whacked him in the chest and caused him to stumble back surprised.

"How dare you come back, Ronald Weasley!" She shrieked, whacking him again as Harry moved to try get in between his friends. Anna was stood to the left of the entrance, looking shocked as Hermione shouted, "You come back after weeks! _WEEKS, RON!"_

"'Mione…" Ron tried to say, bringing his hands up as Hermione grabbed something heavy and tried to swing it at his head, causing him to duck and Harry to raise his wand and utter, "_Protego._"

An invisible shield erupted from his wand and stood in between the two friends. Ron looked to Harry with a look of thanks as Hermione glowered darkly, her eyes flashing darkly before she was pacing angrily, saying, "I shouted your name, Ron. I went after you, shouting for you to come back. But you didn't."

"Hermione…" Ron tried to get a word in but was shut off by Hermione again as she shook her head and went back into the tent, plonking herself down in an armchair. Harry didn't dare take down the shield charm as Ron sighed and walked as close to it as he could without being rebuffed and tried again, "I wanted to come back, 'Mione. As soon as I apparated away, I wanted to come back, but I ran into a gang of Snatchers…"

"Snatchers?" Harry interrupted, looking at his friend as he nodded and added, "Groups of people who literally will Snatch; Muggleborns and Bloodtraitors or anyone who says You-Know-Who's name is in danger. It's one way they're fishing out Order members and now apparently this light that came down two days ago. No one even knows what happened to it but it crashed in the North Yorkshire Moors then disappeared. It's even left the muggles puzzled."

Ron stopped when Harry paled slightly and looked to Anna as she swore loudly and ran a hand through her hair, turned and looked up to the sky again. Ron looked at Harry confused by the older woman's reaction and saw that he was looking concerned.

"You've met the light, Ron." Harry said, solemnly as he nodded to Anna, "Anna was kind of in the light when it crashed in through our wards and left a crater."

"Anna?" Anna gingerly raised her hand as they looked to her and Harry nodded before he too swore and looked at her, eyes widened slightly.

"I think they can look after themselves, Harry." Anna said, but she looked worried before she added, "I'll give Dean a ring later. If what you say's true, I should probably warn them against saying the name."

"How are you gonna do that?"

"I have my ways." Anna replied, looking into the tent and patting the bag she still had on her shoulder. Harry nodded and dispersed the charm when he looked to Hemione. The brunette looked calmer and was listening aptly as Ron looked at Anna suspiciously but carried on with his tale. He spoke about how he'd been led to Harry's location by a small light that had gone into his chest and filled him with a kind of warmth. He even demonstrated how the light had travelled to into his chest. This had everyone's attention as he neared the end of the tale and added, "And that's when I saw you going into the water with the chain still around your neck. Next thing I knew, Anna was appearing out of nowhere, throwing a bag down as she ran and dove after you as I did."

Hermione looked at the elder woman as she seemed to still and look at them all and Ron nidded to Hermione, saying, "I'm telling the truth, 'Mione. On my magic, I swear I'm telling the…"

"Ron, stop right there." Hermione said, stopping the red-haired male before he could continue. She stood and walked to the entrance, looking at Harry before she was stepping out into the night and stopped in front of him, looking at him with a gentle look. They stared at one another before they were embracing as if they hadn't seen each other in a long time. Harry soon joined in, making it into a group hug as Anna smiled gently and went into the tent and came back out without her bag as Ron looked at her and ended the hug as the other two looked at the woman and Harry went to follow her in.

"Where did _you_ go, Anna? You just disappeared." Hermione had to ask as Anna smiled gently at Harry then looked to the brunette witch. Anna looked down slightly and kicked the flooring beneath her feet.

"Home." Anna replied, "My parents still need a funeral sorting out and I don't think my brothers will be up for the task."

The three teenagers looked saddened as Anna sat down on a cushion she threw onto the floor and watched them all as they slowly came in one by one and joined her as a fire started in the woodburner. Bright blue flames crackled on wood, creating a cosy feeling that they seemed to enjoy after Ron had put a bag on the topmost bunk.

"So, what's it like in America?" Came the question from the red-haired wizard, causing Anna to laugh slightly at the sudden change of subject.

"America is great, if you don't truly know what it's like over there." Came the answer as Anna calmed enough to answer. This had them looking confused as Anna sighed and added, "Let me tell you a story. One that involves two boys and a father bent on revenge on the thing that killed his wife and mother to his children…"

The lights darkened slightly as they all nodded, eager to know. Blankets wrapped themselves around the four as Harry waved his wand, silently casting a summoning spell, frowning as Anna refused hers, stood to close the flaps of the tent before sitting back down.

"It all begins November 2nd 1983 in a little family home in Lawrence, Kansas. Six-month-old Sam Winchester had just been put down in his nursery…"

_**I think we all know the story that Anna's telling the Golden Trio.**_

_**I hadn't planned on the Winchesters being exposed like this, not until later, but sometimes the story just takes you where you don't want to go and it certainly seems like that with this chapter.**_

_**I think I'm gonna get on with the next chapter now… **_

_**Hermione Jean Burton**_


	14. Chapter 14

"_It all begins November 2__nd__ 1983 in a little family home in Lawrence, Kansas. Six-month-old Sam Winchester had just been put down in his nursery…"_

Anna talked through the rest of the night, her three listeners enraptured by the details she gave as she spoke about how the mother had died that very night, burnt on the ceiling with her stomach slit open. How the father had plotted revenge on the thing that had killed his love, had vowed to teach the brothers how to shoot guns, break into houses and other things, all the while learning at school, or schools, and travelling in their father's 1967 Chevrolet Impala, lovingly known as 'Baby'. It all seemed to end when Sam had had an argument with his father about the way they were being raised before leaving and going on to Stanford University to learn pre-law there, had met a beautiful young woman named Jessica Moore when he had been 23. It seemed like it was all to be a happy ending for the boy who's lost his mother all those years ago.

"Alas, it wasn't meant to be…" Anna told them, surprised that she'd even known that much. She'd been human when this had happened. Maybe regaining her divinity had been good for something, angels could learn pretty much everything about everyone they met and had stayed with them long enough. Hermione was trying not to ask too many questions about what had happened to the two brothers as Ron and Harry sat there looking curious but also horrified at the way they'd been basically raised as soldiers.

"What happened?"

"Hmm?" Anna looked at Ron who'd asked the question. His eyes were watery as if he were trying not to cry. Looking at the other two, she saw that they too were trying to hold back tears amidst their current expressions.

"What happened to Sam and Jessica?" Ron reiterated, wanting to know as he knew the others did. Anna grew saddened then and seemed to take a minute before answering.

"Dean." She told them, "Dean came back into Sam's life on Halloween, after the couple had been to a party. Their father hadn't been in contact with the eldest brother for a few days. That was worrying for him as he drove all the way to LA to pick up his brother before they went to the last place he'd been, effectively throwing Sam back into that life again. A few days later, they would have separated for good again, if it hadn't been for Jessica dying."

Anna seemed to stop there and look at the time, before sucking in her breath slightly and stood before telling the trio, "It's very late, guys. I think it'd best to get some sleep while we can and I'll call Dean later when I've got some service. Plus you guys need to rest before you tell me just why you wanted the sword of Godric Gryffindor."

Judging by the confused look on his face, this seemed to go over Ron's head but Harry and Hermione looked at each other surprised as the eldest of them all went to the entrance and sat down, as if she were going to be keeping an eye on things. With a heavy mind, still reeling from the story they'd just been told, Harry, Ron and Hermione each got into their bunks and settled down to sleep. Harry's eyes seemed to grow heavy as he focused on the still figure in the entrance as the lights dimmed again, leaving only the bluebell flames lighting up the place they'd sat and beyond to the beds…

_The person was skeletal as he squeezed through the bar window and landed almost soundlessly in the bare room. Crashing waves echoed, even at this height as he laid eyes on the still figure on the barely furnished bed. Sunken eyes stared back before a toothless grin cracked the otherwise emotionless face._

"_You're too late. It has long since been out of my possession." Came the croak. The figure moved then as Harry growled low and spoke in a smooth voice. Too smooth that it hid his growing anger, as did his face._

"_Who possesses it?"_

"_Don't you know the rumours by now? Don't you know why I am in Nurmengard?" Came the answer, an answer that had Harry clenching his wand hand and raising it before the great Grindelwald began laughing maniacally before a great green flash of light ended the horrible sound and Harry began pacing, pondering the last words of the corpse who lay on the bed, his last laugh etched into his face before a hand stopped him in his tracks. The darkened atmosphere made it hard for him to make out the identity but he could tell that the person was a woman. Moonlit hair blazed around her hidden features before she was laying a hand on his forehead while her eyes lit up…_

Harry woke with a gasp, banged his head on the bunk above as he sat and began to look around. Anna, Hermione and Ron were around him, Anna being the closest as she whipped her hand away and looked like she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't have been. All three of them were looking concerned as he tried to calm his breathing and looked at his oldest friends.

"Nurmengard."

"Pardon?" Ron answered, looking at the two women; Anna shook her head and shrugged slightly, conveying her confusion.

"He's at Nurmengard." Harry replied, "He was in a cell… asking about something. Something he wants."

"What?" Hermione asked, sitting on the bed. Harry shook his head.

"I don't know, Hermione. But he's desperate. Desperate enough that he'd go to Gellert Grindelwald."

Stunned silence came from the three before Harry was looking at Ron and Hermione and saying, "I want to visit Xenophilius Lovegood. He's part of the Order and he might be able to help us figure out what it is that You-Know-who's wanting."

"Whatever it is, I have a feeling it might be to do with that weird symbol he was wearing at the wedding. It was also in Dumbledore's book and the book of tales he gave to me." Hermione answered, agreeing with her friend and looking to Ron as he also nodded. Anna was looking distant as if she wasn't there before she blinked and Harry asked, "You want to come, Anna? I know you've only just been thrust into this world but it might give you an idea of what's going on."

"I still want answers, Harry. What is going on in England and what was a necklace doing holding a fragment of soul?" Anna told him, looking between the three wizards, "So, yes, I'm coming with you."

"How did…?"

"How did I know the necklace held a soul?" Anna finished the question for Harry as he nodded. A slight quirking of her lips had them looking wary before she answered, "I'm sensitive to that kind of thing. It's part of who I am."

Harry scrunched his eyes up, confused but nodded before he was sitting up fully, avoiding banging his head again and began telling Anna about their quest and all that had happened before then. He told her everything he knew about the necklaces previous nature, how they'd acquired, wincing as he mentioned the creatures known as Dementors, noticing the deep scowl on Anna's face when he said they sucked out a person's soul, and how he'd had to cast a powerful spell in order to repel them as they escaped.

"We've been on the run ever since, looking for these horcruxes." Harry finished, looking tired again as Anna frowned slightly. Now he'd told her, he didn't know what the American woman would think of them. He was expecting her to get up, grab her bag and go as he looked down into his lap and scratched his scar.

She did get up and grab her bag, but she didn't go to the entrance, instead she returned to the entrance of the tent and sat down in it as she opened the bag before she looked at him while she rooted around in it.

"And these dreams? They're what this… person is seeing and doing at the time you're asleep?" Anna asked as she pulled something out of her bag and zipped it back up and he nodded. This caused her to frown as she gained a thoughtful look and stood before going over to him and gently putting a hand to his head.

"Don't be afraid, Harry. Just relax." Anna told him, pushing him back into the pillows and brushing the shaggy fringe out of the way of his scar. Her eyes glowed a bright blue again before he found himself relaxing and felt a cold finger on his scar before he felt his eyes growing heavy again and he felt a dreamless sleep beckoning him…

_**I did have more planned but it didn't seem to work out.**_

_**I know you guys are loving this. I really do, but please when you've finished reading, maybe leave a comment? I love writing my stories, but just knowing what people think about it helps as well. So please, please, please leave a comment as well as the favourites.**_

_**Hermione Jean Burton**_


End file.
